One Super Special Awesome Adventure
by xXToraUchihaXx
Summary: This is a Yugioh/Naruto/Real world crossover coauthored between myself and Aoi Kitsune12. Chloe and Teya were just your average writers when one day they decided to send their Naruto OCs into the Yugioh world, but something went wrong and they were transported in along with their characters. How will they get home? And will they even want to return to the real world once they find
1. Prologue

"So, I've got this new idea for a great story," a teen with light brown, purple tipped hair said as her and her friend sit atop a playground in her back yard.

"Oh really?" Her friend asked, pushing her dark brown, blue highlighted hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, what if we sent Tora and Tenshi into the Yugioh world?" The teen proposed.

"They would wreak havoc and destruction on everyone and everything there." The brunette replied with an evil smile.

"So should we write it?"

"How are we going to get them there?" The dark haired girl asked chewing on her pencil thoughtfully.

"The cliché jutsu gone wrong work for you?" Her friend replied mimicking her actions with her own pencil.

"That or ancient Egyptian magic. Maybe an enemy sending them away?"

"Well, they certainly have plenty of enemies," said the lighter haired girl.

"Which one's powerful enough to do it?"

"Madara," they agreed instantly. With a rough plot in mind the pair set to work.

"It could be something like Road to Ninja," Blue highlights suggested.

"Okay," Purple tips agreed.

"They'll be walking through the back roads of Konoha, when Madara appears in front of them. Then they can prepare to fight when Madara makes hand signs and performs the jutsu that sends them away."

After discussing a few more of the details, the girls wrote down the scene in their notebooks. As the teen with purple tips lifted her pencil from the last word a flash of light engulfed the pair. When it had disappeared the girls were gone along with the notebooks they were holding.

Somewhere in the back roads of Konoha, a second pair of teens was walking while discussing the impending war. "So Tora," the blue haired girl started. "Your brother's new goal is to destroy Konoha?"

"Yeah, because it makes complete sense that in order to avenge our brother he's going to destroy the very village that Itachi died protecting." The other girl, Tora, responded sarcastically. To say the girl was sick of her twin brother's idiocy was an understatement; she was ready to just cut all ties with him in order to relieve herself of some stress. The girl turned to her brown and red streaked haired friend with a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry, we'll get Sasuke back. Even if we have to beat him up and drag his sorry butt home."

"Thanks Tenshi," Tora said, a grateful smile adorning her face.

Both kunoichi stopped short a cloaked figure appeared in their path. "Madara," they growled, each pulling out a kunai.

"Well if it isn't my favorite ex-Akatsuki member and her half-demon friend." The masked man drawled. "I hate to lose such powerful ninja, but I'm afraid you two will only get in my way."

"What are you rambling about, old man." Tora snapped.

"Patience Tora. You'll see soon enough." Madara scolded.

With a snarl both kunoichi moved to attack. Madara moved his hands through a swift series of hand signs before calling out the jutsu's name. "Space Time Trancension no Jutsu!"

A vortex opened up in the path of the attacking shinobi and before either one could stop they were sucked in. Madara watched as the vortex closed a smirk on his hidden face. "Goodbye Tora, Tenshi," he said before teleporting away in a swirl.

This is a crossover coauthored by myself and Aoi Kitsune12. It will be a Yugioh (Our current obsession) and Naruto crossover. We started writing this for fun. If you're wondering who Tora is check out my story Visions: The Third Uchiha and if you want to know who Tenshi is message Aoi so she can explain her story (She hasn't gotten around to posting it yet) As always I hope you enjoy this crazy story.

-Tora


	2. Chapter 1

Hazel eyes blinked open, followed by a groan. 'What happened? And why do I feel so heavy?' Thought the brown and blue haired teen. She tried to sit up only to realize there were three unconscious people piled on top of her.

"Hey!" She yell lashing out with her hands and feet, desperately trying to free herself.

"Chloe! What are you doing?" Came an angry yell. Chloe looked up to see the friend she had been writing with before looking down at her. 'We must have fallen asleep while we were writing.' The girl thought. Only there was something different about her friend, she seemed more… cartoony.

"Teya! You've been animified!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Is that even a word?" Teya shouted back, even though the pair was only a few inches apart.

"I don't know, but it happened to you!"

Teya blinked as her friend's words set in. "Animified? I think that's what happened to you too. By the way can you tell who's on top of us?"

Chloe, facing the ceiling unlike Teya who was looking at the floor, looked up to the two bodies on top of them. "Hey! You up there on top, identify yourselves!" She shouted.

One of the girls at the top of the pile, who had previously been listening to the conversation, responded. "Why should I tell you? How do I know you aren't an enemy?"

"Well maybe," Chloe shot back irritated. "If you got off us we could introduce ourselves and show you that we aren't enemies!"

"She has a point you know," came a fourth voice. Angry muttering followed, but the pile seemed to get lighter as one person, then another got off and stood up. Teya picked herself up off Chloe and offered her friend a hand up. Chloe took it and she pulled the girl up and turned around slightly only to have her eyes go wide and the color to drain from her face.

"Chloe? You might wanna see this."

"Might wanna see what?" She asked and looked to where her friend was pointing. Her jaw dropped as her eyes landed on the very character she created.

"Yeah, that." Teya responded. Here blue eyes were focused on the other person, the blue haired girl she had created.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Demanded the character that held Chloe's fascination.

"No reason," Chloe responded with a nervous laugh.

"You know," interrupted the blue haired girl. "You two look a lot alike." She pointed between Chloe and her onyx eyed friend.

'That's because I based her off me,' Chloe thought.

"Oh and my name's Tenshi," she added then pointed at her friend. "And that's Tora."

"Teya," came a shaky reply, "and that's my friend Chloe."

"Now that I look at her," Tora began stepping closer to her double. "She's pretty good looking."

"Right back at cha," Chloe winked as Tenshi and Teya face palmed.

"Now that introductions are over with," Tora said. "Can we please figure out where we are?"

"Yugi are you okay?" Came a shout of concern from the distance. Chloe and Teya exchanged looks of shock.

"Are we where I think we are?" Teya asked.

"I don't know," Chloe smiled. "But if we are then it'd be pretty awesome."

"And where exactly do you think we are?" Tora asked.

"Um, one moment please," Teya said as her and Chloe turned their backs to the ninja and huddled close together. "Should we tell them what we know about what's happening?"

"I don't know it might freak them out." Chloe whispered back.

"What might freak us out?" Tenshi asked curiously.

"Crap, I forgot about Tenshi's hearing," Teya muttered under her breath.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Chloe asked uncharacteristically serious. Both kunoichi nodded and Chloe took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing. You two are characters…"

"In our fan fiction stories for the anime Naruto." Teya said picking up the story.

"What?" Tora exclaimed. "Why is it named after Naruto?" Teya and Chloe sweat dropped before looking at each other.

"We just sweat dropped!" They shouted simultaneously causing Tora and Tenshi to sweat drop.

"Anyways," Chloe said cheerily. "We think we're in the Yugioh world."

"And there's a good chance it's our fault," Teya added nervously.

"And why would it be your fault?" Tenshi asked.

"Well you see, before we were knocked out we were writing about you guys coming here and it was all Madara's fault." Teya explained.

"He didn't happen to use the Space Time Transcension No Jutsu?" Tora asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah that's the on- oh…" Chloe said. "Yup, it was definitely our fault."

Tora advanced on the two girls with a growl. Looking around frantically Chloe noticed her red notebook on the ground. Snatching it up she pulled a lighter from her pocket and flicked it on. "Take one more step and I burn your story causing you to cease to exist!"

"How are you gonna do that?" Tora snarled.

"This notebook is where I have written your story." Chloe said with a sadistic grin. "If I burn it, you're gone."

"So before you two kill each other," Tenshi said stepping between the doppelgangers.

"Maybe we should check out what that scream was," Teya finish carefully taking the lighter from Chloe.

"Go ahead and take that one," Chloe grumbled under her breath. "It's not like I don't have more."

Tenshi threw Chloe a look, before smiling and shaking her head.

"Come on. I heard the scream in that direction," Tenshi said pointing. Teya bent down to pick up her notebook containing Tenshi's story, as well as the crossover notebook, before following Tora and Tenshi out the door of the room. She didn't make it very far before she was grabbed by Chloe and pulled to the side.

"How can we understand them?" Chloe whispered. "Shouldn't everyone be speaking Japanese?"

Teya's eyes widened. "Chloe, what if we're speaking Japanese?"

Chloe opened her mouth to reply, but before she could say anything Tora yelled back to them. "Come on you slow pokes!"

"We're coming!" Chloe shouted back as she and Teya jogged to catch up to the kunoichi.

"Through this door," Tenshi said, pushing it open. The four walked onto a balcony that was very familiar to the writers.

"Hey this is the Duelist Kingdom balcony. That means we're in Pegasus' castle!" Teya said brightly.

"Look at the giant black and blue bubble!" Tora shouted. "I wanna go touch it!"

"I wanna touch it too!" Chloe shouted. "Oh and in case you're wondering, that's the Shadow Realm." Sadly the girls were noticed by a certain poofy-haired blonde before they could go touch the Shadow Realm.

"Who the heck are you?" Asked Joey Wheeler in all his Brooklyn glory.

"Oh my Ra! The comic relief character!" Chloe exclaimed.

Teya punched Chloe in the arm and muttered, "Way to not give anything away doorknob!"

"My bad," Chloe said scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. By then Tristan and Tea had turned around and saw the quartet.

"Who are you?" Joey asked again.

"You don't know who I am," Tora scoffed.

"No," Joey responded.

"Oh great. Here we go again," Tenshi sighed.

"I am the great Tora Uchiha, last of the powerful Uchiha clan!"

"Never heard of ya," he said bluntly causing Tora to anime fall.

"You don't know who I am either?" Chloe asked. The gang shook their heads. "How dare you! I am the amazing Chloe! The awesomest person that ever lived!"

"Can I push her off the balcony now?" Teya asked Tenshi.

"You take Chloe, I'll take Tora." Tenshi answered.

"Oh, yeah?" Joey asked. "Well I'm-"

"Joey Wheeler. You just placed second here at Duelist Kingdom!" Chloe interrupted.

"How'd you know?" Joey blinked, confused.

"I have ESP," she responded nonchalantly.

"I'm Tenshi." The blue haired girl introduced herself, distracting the gang from Chloe's strangeness.

"And I'm Teya!"

"No way! That's my name! I'm Tea Gardner," shouted the brunette. Chloe and Teya struggled to choke back evil laughs while receiving odd looks from Tora and Tenshi.

"Sorry," Teya managed to say.

"Too many jokes with that," Chloe muttered to the characters.

"So who are you?" Tenshi asked the tall brown haired boy.

"Whoa!" Tora shouted. "Why are you being so polite and junk?"

"I must hanging out with my boyfriend too much," Tenshi said as her eye started to twitch.

"I'm Tristan if anyone still cares," the tall boy interjected.

"They don't," Chloe said.

"Tenshi this is good for you," Teya said. "You'll be spending less time with bug boy!"

"Ew! You're dating Weevil?" Tea asked.

"Eug! No way! Different bug boy," Teya said.

"Excuse us while we go lose our lunch," Chloe retched.

"We'll come with you to make sure you're okay." Tenshi said as the foursome made their way back to the hallway. As soon as they were out of view and earshot, Tora and Tenshi rounded on Teya and Chloe, blocking their path. They had also appeared to have lost any mask of calm the kunoichi had been wearing.

"So how do we get back?" Tora asked bluntly.

"That is a very good question. We hadn't thought that far ahead," Teya answered sheepishly.

"What?" Tenshi nearly yelped. "No! We need to go back. We're preparing for a war!"

"I'm sure they can cope without you. They're supposed to anyways," Chloe shrugged. "Besides we're the writers, we can send you back to any point in the timeline we want. We can send you back to a time before the war."

"Look guys," Teya interrupted, preventing any arguments. "The duel in the Shadow Realm should be over soon. First, let's deal with getting off this island and then we can figure out a way home." The other three girls nodded reluctantly in agreement and the quartet returned to the bubble of the Shadow Realm disappearing to reveal Pegasus and Yugi to the worried gang. The only problem was that there appeared to be two Yugi's, though one looked taller than the other.

"Well, we screwed this show's entire plot," Chloe stated.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) The way that Chloe and Teya interact in this story is pretty much how Aoi and I act around each other in real life... We're strange people. Anyways please READ, REVIEW, and FOLLOW!

~Tora


End file.
